Diesel
Diesel is a mean pup that used to bully and torment Zuma and Danny. Bio Diesel grew up as a stray on the rough streets of foggy bottom. After he was born, his parents left him in abandoned alley...and never returned. So from that day forward diesel had to survive on his own and fend for himself. Since he was abandoned as a baby other dogs would pick on him and make him cry...until one day. Diesel had enough and he only had one option.."fight back". Now whenever he sees the same dogs they either tremble in fear, hide, stay out of his way. And thus diesel...was born. Later on as an adult, Diesel, thinks back from his previous actions and starts to feel guilty for what he has done. From there on Diesel became a good dog. Sometime later, he falls for a female boxer named Macy and they were truly in love. Three months later after they got married, Macy was pregnant. She gave birth to two loving puppies named Tyrone and Shelby~. One day on a walk Diesel stumbled onto a little old box in the ally. Inside the box held a baby doberman that was wrapped up in a blanket and was sound asleep. He couldn't leave him behind, so Diesel adopted the young pup and named him Lead. And from that point, not only Diesel became a good pup...but he now has a family of his own. Appearance Diesel is an all grey great dane with brown-orange eyes and a spiky black collar. He also has a scar on his side from fighting a pitbull. Personality Diesel is a mean pup that doesn't let anyone get in his way. When he messes with his victims he either teases them,push them to the side,or "accidentally" breaks their personal belonings. Later on as an adult, he becomes a good dog and stops being a bully. Now a days he's spending quality with his wife and pups and he's good friends with Danny now. Voice Actors Teen: Sean Astin: (he voiced Kodi from Balto III: Wings of Change). Adult: Kiefer Sutherland (he voiced Basco in Marmaduke). Trivia *Because Diesel was abandoned as a baby, he never got to know his parents. *Diesel is very sensitive when it comes to seeing other pups with their families. *Diesel is very good friends with Seth and Killer. *Whenever Diesel bullies his victims, he keeps doing it until they start crying, runs away, or both. *Diesel has a huge crush on a boxer named Macy. *Later on in the future, Diesel feels guilty for all the trouble he caused and becomes a good dog. *Diesel and Macy have three pups in the future named Tyrone, Shelby, and Lead. Family *Macy: Wife *Tyrone: Son *Shelby: Daughter *Lead: son *Tera: Daughter-in-Law *Brent: Son-in-Law Stories he appeared in: By me: *Labrador Origins By others: None yet Collabs he appeared in: *Pups and the bully trio Gallery File:Diesel.jpg|Diesel~! Drawn by the amazing WittleFuzzyPuppehs! :3 File:SCAN0278.png|AT with 258 Raindrops~!!: Diesel spending quality time with his son Lead~ Category:Adventure Bay Pup Academy Category:Evil Animals Category:antagonist Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Zumarocks3390's Character Category:Bully Category:Reformed Characters